Action Points (AP)
Action Points (AP) are an essential system for calculating a character's basic actions. It determines the physical strength and dexterity of a character's actions on the playing field. It also judges their charismatic characteristics when aiding or commanding others around them. Mechanics of Action Points Action Points are fairly simple-- the simplest of the three point systems. Many simple actions like attacking a mundane (non-Magical) creature or collecting small items does not require the use of an Action Point. Depending on the empire, Action Points are partly dependent on the type of environment, but it is mainly dependent on the chemistry of and the relationship with other races within the empire. Characters that are born or are heavily adapted to more rigorous actions tend to have greater Action Point values. This does not mean that these types of characters are great at everything; it's just a way to measure their manual dexterity and their devotion to hardship. Dwarves will use their actions for mining and for fending off foes from their territories. Action Points are accumulated on a daily basis, and are reset to their starting values every Wednesday and Saturday evening. Action Points are not recorded, but it is important to note how many points you currently have, so that you don't use too many in one sitting. Remember-- if you don't have enough, you cannot execute an action, unless it's a minor action (in which no action point is required). It is also important that Action Points have a maximum value. Refer to the table at the bottom of this page to review the Action Point values based on your empire. Different Types of Actions Below is a list of the different actions associated with Action Points. Minor (1 AP) Lift/ Carry Objects: Lifting or carrying moderate or heavy objects. Smaller objects requires the Wield item action. Wield/ Collect item: Carry or pick up a dropped item (Mundane or Magical). Picking up smaller items does not require and Action Point. Aid: Help other characters in carrying objects or in enhancing the effectiveness of an attack. Useful in cooperative tasks. Attack Magical Creature (Lesser): Attacks lesser magical creatures, or Level 1- 3 summoned creatures. Attacking any mundane (non-Magical) creature does not require the use of an Action Point. Dodge Melee Attack: Dodges non-Magical melee attacks. Dodging minor attacks (kicks, punches, twigs, rocks, etc.) do not require the use of an Action Point. Moderate (2 AP) Attack Character(s''): Makes a non-Magical melee or ranged attack with a weapon against an opponent or several opponents. Minor attacks, such as punches or kicks, do not require the use of an Action Point. '''Guide': Commands a small group of people to follow you, or directs them to a specific task. Useful for cooperative tasks. Attack Magical Creature (Moderate): Attacks more powerful magical creatures, or Level 4- 6 summoned creatures. Dodge Ranged Attack: Dodges non-Magical ranged attacks. Dodging minor attacks (Rocks, twigs, darts, etc.) does not require the use of an Action Point. Greater (3 AP) Wield/ Command heavy objects: Commandeers heavy equipment, such as catapults, siege machines, or boats. Requires training with such equipment. Command: Commands a large group of people to follow your orders. Must be a group commander to use this action. Useful for battles/ cooperative tasks. Attack Magical Creature (Greater): Attacks the most powerful magical creatures, or Level 7- 9 summoned creatures. Action Point values table Below is a table of all the Action Point values based on empire Quick Navigation: Magic Points, Power Points Back to Player Points